Daylight
by GailTheFish
Summary: Pre-series one-shot. Toby's getting married to Andi, he and CJ need to say goodbye.


**Fic inspired by/named after and lyrics courtesy of the Maroon 5 song, Daylight.**

**I don't own the song or the lyrics or the wonderful characters.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

'_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

* * *

___And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

* * *

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

* * *

_This is way too hard, 'cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd been sleeping with CJ, the most incredible woman he'd ever met in his life. He was getting married to Andi, reluctantly though it must be emphasised, but he couldn't leave her now. CJ was moving to LA because she couldn't face seeing him married to another woman, a woman that wasn't her, and it broke his heart. She'd never explicitly said it but accepting the offer for the California branch of Emily's List happily coincided with the announcement of his marriage. Neither of them thought he'd actually go through with it; only once Andi had confirmed his attention, warned CJ off although clueless to the affair, did CJ retreat back to an offer she had declined because she didn't believe she'd need it.

It was only a couple of days until the wedding, but CJ was leaving the day before. Andi was moving to New York permanently after the wedding, and CJ would go to LA. Andi would arrive in the morning at his place, so Toby would have to be present and not sprawled across CJ's bed, wrapping her in his arms as he had loved to do so many times before. They'd be going their separate ways, but neither could quite face it. One last night of passion; love and emotion shared before leaving. He couldn't face the fact he was crushing CJ's heart like this, he never wanted to leave her side. Her beautiful face slept peacefully, half snuggled in his chest and the surge of emotion shocked him as he realised he couldn't do this again.

The next day, very early at 5am, he woke to find her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She didn't notice him walk in and slip his arms around her waist, or chose to ignore him he figured.

"Don't." she breathed, soft rather than bitter. "Go back to bed."

She brought their breakfast in on a tray, he placed a kiss on her cheek in thanks. They ate in silence on her bed, sipping coffee diligently, neither one able to face the reality that would soon overcome them.

"I really need to get going." Toby grumbled.

"Yeah." She uttered.

He moved to get dressed, she watched as she realised she'd never watch his routine again like this. Mesmerised by his simple habitual nature, CJ couldn't bring herself to look away. He pulled her off the bed, hands warm in hers, and dragged her into his arms.

"I love you so much." He inhaled the scent of her hair, words a murmur.

"I love you too, you have no idea." She replied wistfully, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Toby stepped back, arms still encircling her waist. One last time, admiring her delicate features, engraving them in his brain. He grazed a thumb over her cheek, wiping away fresh tears, kissing the soft skin. Their lips met for one last time, pressing hard with passion and sadness melting into their mouths. She bit his lip and he allowed her tongue access, a last taste of one another. Finally pulling away, their foreheads rested and their breathing slowed, the world spinning around them.

"Be good, Tobus." She breathed, kissing his lips once more before unfolding herself from his arms; watching him walk out the door for the last time. Torturously, she removed the tray from her bed once he'd gone, returning to the bed so cold without him, burying her head in his pillow and crying for the love that had slipped through her fingers so frailly. Sobs racked her body and she felt alone without his arms holding her tight, soothing her with his drawl in her ear.

He on the other hand stepped onto the bitingly cold sidewalk, tears stinging his cheeks as he scuffled along. Tall buildings exquisite, fine as her, and he took drags of his heavy cigar to block out the smouldering emotion that made him weary. The walk across town to his apartment, his fiancée and life ahead of him, made him nauseous. Nothing did he want more than her hand intertwined with his, or a delicate arm snaked around his waist, sharing the air and the steps though the city that would no longer feel like home.


End file.
